


A child Surprise

by seraphim_grace



Category: Supernatural, Witcher (Wiedzmin)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/seraphim_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witcher shows to claim his child surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	A child Surprise

Leisa ap'Bradin looked at the three men that stood before her at the door, "it's time," the one with the cat eyes said, and then blinked slowly adjusting to the gloom inside.

Leisa took a step back from the door, her hand to her mouth, but then she stilled herself, she knew this was coming afterall but she had hoped... had wanted so much....

"Dean," she said and then let them in. Dean tried to smile for her but it was a false thing. He hadn't changed in the ten years since she had first seen him and probably wouldn't for a very long time after. He wore a hunter's leathers and the wolf medallion clear on his chest. In deference to meeting her here he had left both swords on his horse, or in the inn, but he had not brought them here - they were as much as badge of office as the wolf's head medallion.

"Sam," Sam had grown taller and swept away the hair from his forehead. He had been with Dean as long as she had known them, drunk Sam had confided that he thought that Dean might actually be his brother and suggested to the terrible past between them that saw one a powerful wizard for the circle and the other a famous witcher.

The third man, she had never seen before, but there was something about him that wasn't quite human. He was tall with black hair that was held in place by a cord around his forehead and his eyes were inhumanly blue, a tracery of old tattoos covered the side of his face. She didn't know him, but she knew what he was, an elf, although where Dean had picked him up she didn't know. Like Dean he was unarmed although elves were not welcomed into the cities and in most places were held in bondage or slavery.

"You've come for Ben," the words hurt leaving Leisa's mouth. He was out playing, which meant they had even bothered with the formality of telling her, witchers didn't do that, they just kidnapped the boys or so she'd heard.

"It's been twelve years," Dean agreed, "and those were the terms. You forced me to ask for a child surprise because you thought you had nothing to give, I waited as long as I could. I should have taken him five years ago when he was more malleable, I could have taken him three years ago when I dealt with the changelings."

"Why did you wait?" she asked, suddenly angry, this man, this stranger had come for her child.

"Because I could." Dean answered calmly.

"The journey to Kaer Morhen is long and arduous." Sam said quietly, "it's not easy on a child, but it is the first test of many. The training is harsh and the alterations can be deadly." He was being honest as Dean's eyes, cat slitted, "the first thing he will lose as he becomes a witcher is his memory of you. That is the way of these things." He stopped.

"Dean has no memories of his parents, he knows his mother was a witch and his father a soldier, he knows his father carried him to Kaer Morhen that he might be a witcher but he doesn't remember them." The Elf said, "it will be the same for your boy, but that does not mean that you will not remember him."

"Kaer Morhen," Sam started, "is a wonderful opportunity for those who survive it, he will sit equal to kings, educated beyond the scope of most wizards. If he wishes he will remain there amongst the laboratories or histories, he may travel as a scholar with the witcher medallion to grant him access to places no other may visit. It is not a death sentence. It can be a road to awe."

"But you're still taking him," Leisa protested.

"yes," Dean said. "We'll give you a week to say goodbye. You're a young woman, Leisa, find yourself another husband, have other children, and if you ever get caught by a wyvern again and are saved by another witcher, give him whatever you have on your person, but don't promise him that you haven't got yet." His eyes were all too inhuman as he stared at her. She'd found him handsome once, laid with him secure in the knowledge that witchers were sterile and carried no diseases, though she must have been with child at the time. "We'll be back, in a week. Please, Leisa, don't make me hunt you down."


End file.
